Romance Behind The Walls
by grimPontif
Summary: A tragic story of love gone wrong attemted suicide and murder
1. Romance behind the walls

_Hey dudes, this is my first fic, I hope you all, like it. So enjoy the show, tada! Don't forget to drop me a review, so long not forever!_

**Romance Behind The Walls**

Terra sat alone thinking. Thinking about her life, and how much better she would be without Beastboy. When she was thinking, she though; why would Beastboy leave me? I always thought he loved me." Suddenly, something inside her, roes up like a flame, engulfing her heart in hatred. Hatred for the Teen Titans, hatred for the lie that she was living. Hated for, the lie that was her life.

"My life is a lie, why do I always have to keep lying to find my place in life."

_Flashback_

"_Don't lose control, don't lose control.", Terra sobbed, as her eyes welled up with tears, as they stung in the corner of her cerulean eyes._

_"How could lose something you never had.", Slade whispered slyly to the sobbing blonde._

_And then it hit; she had a destiny that would never change. And she knew, that no matter how hard she tried; she would always lose control. And so she did lose control, again. And engulfed herself in a ominous whirlwind that her own powers had created. She could only clutch herself tightly, as she let out a terrified shriek. Suddenly, a voice reached her ears._

_"Terra!" Beastboy screamed, as he sprinted over to the whirlwind._

_Shielding his face, from the rocks that were flying. In the center, he saw Terra balled up, sobbing, with tears streaming out of her cerulean eyes._

_End of flashback_

"Terra!", Beastboy yelled, sprinting towards the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, sitting at the farthest table at the coffee shop.

"Terra, where were you, what happened. I went back to where the cave where the "accident" happened, and your statue wasn't there.".

"Who are you?", Terra yelled confused.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Terra screamed at him, and with her left hand, delivered a powerful slap to the green teen's face. Leaving a vibrant red mark on his swollen cheek.

Beastboy's vibrant emerald eyes welled up with tears, but he did not cry.

"Don't make me do the face, you know you can't resist the face." he coaxed, as he morphed into a tiny green kitten and meowed.

"All of this is really kind of creeping me out, I have to go do my homework."

"Terra, you know you're one of us!", Beastboy screamed with anguish.

"I'm not one of you, you don't know me. My name is Misty, get away.", Terra yelled. "How do you know me, I've never even met you! I've never seen you before, just get away!".

"But Terra, I know you, I love you, I skipped rocks with you."

"No you don't, I'm not the girl you want me to be!", she retorted.

"You are the girl I want you to be, I love you Terra.", Beastboy said, almost crying.

"It's over, we're through, this never happened. I don't know you, and you don't know me! Things change Beastboy, you have to realize that things change. That we can't be together, and even if we could, I wouldn't want to be together.", Terra said walking away, and looking over he shoulders. Her honey blonde hair, glistened as she walked away, Beastboy staring after her.

He remembered how cold her cerulean eyes had been when she had said things change. Her cerulean eyes, had been like gazing into two twisted funhouse mirrors. She was only the mere broken reflection, of the girl he once knew.

Before Terra knew it, she was crying. Her cerulean eyes glistening with tears, as she ran down the street. As she ran away from the memory , of the boy she once knew. And the boy, she once loved.

She repeated over, and over to herself; Things change. And when she ran towards the pier, she contemplated about jumping into the ice blue water, and ending the life that was hell for her. She knew that she had to do. And so she jumped. As she fell, she felt like she was falling forever through time, and space. When she hit the water, with an especially, loud smack, everything she knew was gone. All of her memories, she knew she was dead.


	2. You found me

**Chapter two: you found me**

Terra woke up, her cerulean eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Beastboy said, "finally you're awake!".

Then Terra started to sing;

"_I can see it in your eyes,_

_No more tears,_

_I'm still in love with you,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Do you believe in love again,_

_Give me one more chance"_

Then terra's body went limp, her cerulean eyes sparkling in the light. Her golden hair shinning like the sun as she fell.

Beastboy screamed, "Nooooo! Terra, not Terra, not you too! Don't leave me, I don't want you to go, I don't want you to die!". He bent over Terra's mouth, to see if she was breathing, and then he said, "Terra, don't go !".

As Beastboy bent over her mouth, he heard Terra whisper in the smallest voice she could muster, "Beastboy…I..I..love you!", before she fainted.

_Three hours later_

The next thing Terra knew, she was sitting under an apple tree, covered in apple blossoms. Her golden hair shinning in the sun, as the light shone through the trees. As Terra looked up, she saw Beastboy crouching in the lowest branch of the tree he could reach. What really stood out about Beastboy, was his vivid emerald eyes. The tree's orange, and yellow leaves, complemented his vivid green hair.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw the goodness of his heart. She saw in the goodness, the love he had for her. Every single bit of her, from the top of her shinny golden hair, to soles of her scuffed up boots.

As Beastboy stared back, he saw the love, and hatred for him in her cerulean blue eyes. The love that showed for him, in her past life. And, the hatred that burned around her heart, like wildfire. Beastboy Jumped down from the tree, and looked at Terra. Then he went over to her, and sat next to her. And, put his arm around her shoulder. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her.

Terra was blushing, as he kissed her. Suddenly she forgot everything She forgot the titans, slade, the statue, coming back, drowning. Everything she knew, except Beastboy. The world seemed to stop spinning completely, for a moment. And all that mattered was Beastboy.

As Terra pulled away, she looked into Beastboy eyes, and returned the kiss, it was even more passionate than the first. She felt the air warm up, as the wind swept across her face.

Beastboy pulled away, and he looked into Terra's eyes and said; "Terra, I want to be with you forever. I love you, and I will never let you go.".

Terra's heart began to beat loudly in her chest, she was surprised Beastboy couldn't hear it. As she leaned in, to return Beastboy's kiss, she saw Beastboy was blushing.

"What's wrong?", Terra asked in a concerned voice.

"You're the love of my life, and I can't stop looking into your eyes. It's like you've hypnotized me, your eyes are like the ocean, going in and out with the ocean. The motion that is captive in your eyes, is captivating. You're like an angel, that fell from the sky, we were meant to be together.", Beastboy said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.", Terra said.

"I'll always wipe your tears, and be there for you. And I'd gladly die for you Terra.", Beastboy said gently.

"Beastboy, you're my everything, you're the hafe of me that's been missing my whole life. And no matter how much it rain, hails, or storms, we're always be together. And no amount of hatred, ROBIN, or wildfire can separate us."

"You're the miracle, I've been waiting for my whole life. You're my never-ending dream, and I will always be truly, madly, in love with you.".

Then Terra leaned in, and kissed Beastboy, it was the most passionate kiss she had ever had. And, it was the best time she had ever had, ever since she had first met Beastboy.

_Three hours later_

When Terra woke up, she was under the same apple tree, but with Beastboy. She was snuggled up next to him, her head on his arm, with his arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe, and protected, she felt loved for the first time in her life. Beastboy woke up just then, and Terra saw the dawn breaking over the horizon. She saw the light shinning through the trees, and the oval of light shinning on the green boy sleeping next to her.

Terra got up, woke up Beastboy, and told him she had to go.

"No Terra, I want just one more night! Please, just take your time, we can go the beach, build a castle in the sand. We'll live in a blue house by the sea, we'll have children, a garden, and a tree.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy we can't be together. I'm being hunted by slade, I don't want him to find you, and kill you. Just like he killed my other boyfriend, Robin.

"Cool, I mean what a loss."

"Beastboy you're so insensitive!", Terra barked. "You don't care about what I'm feeling, only yourself!"

"Terra I'm sorry, Robin was the worst friend you could imagine."

"Beastboy, I still haven't forgiven you for telling him my secret."

"How many time do I have to tell you Te-rra, he found out o his own. When you collapsed the mine on us!"

"Well, it was an accident."

The Beastboy, out of pure love, grabbed her, and kissed her. As he pulled away, Terra raised her hand, and slapped him across the face. Leaving a vibrant red mark across Beastboy's face.

"Why did you do that, Terra?"

"Because I can! And I don't like to be kissed by green weirdos!"

"I'm not the weird one rockhead!"

"At least I'm not the green one, greenie!"

"Green rhymes with queen, I'm the green queen! King, my bad!"

"At least I'm not a green boy, and I'm wearing red, I like to put miracle whip on my wonder bread."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, you have gone too far with that one!"

"Well why do look like a desperate house wife, because you are one!"

And Beastboy, started crying right before her.

"Well you deserve it, green boy."

And with that, Beastboy turned into a Doberman, and started attacking Terra.

"Beastboy…please stop attacking me!"

Beastboy jumped up, and pinned Terra to the ground. And started slashing her, with his long claws. He sunk his teeth deep, around the scruff of her neck, causing her to shriek in pain. When he pulled his teeth back, they were dripping with her blood. And his claws, were stained dry blood. Then he morphed back into himself, looking at the damage he had done.


	3. These wounds won't seem to heal

**Chapter three: These wounds won't seem to heal**

"What happened to you?", Dr.Killrob asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I was attacked by my best friend. My best is Beastboy, from the teen titans, he attacked me over something I said.", Terra murmured, fighting ever breath she took.

"Adrian, get over here now!", Dr.Killrob shouted, as he casually stuck a finger up his nose.

"Adrian is the resident nurse, and will be taking care of you."

"But I only have some bite marks, and scratches. I really don't need to stay here overnight.", Terra whined.

"What's the big rush.', Dr.Killrob said. "We need to fight any infections, that has come from this Boy Beast's mouth."

"His name is Beastboy.", Terra replied in an annoyed tone. "Just because I love him, doesn't mean you have to make fun of him."

Beastboy was hiding around the corner, of the hospital corridor. When he heard Terra say that.

He jumped out screaming, "Really Terra, really. I love you too Terra!".

"Beastboy, if you really loved me, you wouldn't of attacked me.", Terra said I a tone that was icy cold in every syllable.

"Terra, I really do love you. Please forgive me, please, please!"

"Beastboy, let's go and talk this out now.".

As they walked out the door, Dr.Killrob said to Adrian, "She slipped out of out clutches again, that green boy will have to go. And Terra, Terra's mine. (evil laugh)"

"Now Dr.Killrob, ve vill, have to destroy the girl."

"Dr.Killrob, please come to the front desk please.", the secretary said.

"Drat", he said under his breath, "I thought I had the girl in my clutches."

_Later that night_

Terra was lying in the hospital bed, thinking about what she had talked to Beastboy about. Outside the hospital doors. She wondered why she had been so mean to him. Her polka dotted hospital gown itched her body. As she thought about what he said outside, about her was sorry, and how he had fallen under her "spell".

And she thought how there was no future for them as a pair. And then he said, he didn't care, he wanted to be with her. And he wanted to burrow the moonlight, until it was through. And she knew, he'd be there holding her. And as then she thought of the words; _as long as your mine_.

Then Beastboy suddenly appeared on the walls. And Terra started to sing.

_Don't wish, don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart,_

_There's a girl I know,_

_He loves the side of me I dare not to show,_

_I'm not that girl._

Then Beastboy came out of the shadows, and said;_ as long as your mine, _we'll be together and make up for lost time.

Terra just turned over, onto her other side. And looked out the window, at the glassy moon, and the shinning, sparkling stars. She whispered under her breath;soon I'll be defying gravity, and no one can bring me down. Soon I will be up in the stars, where no one can torment me, about my past. I'll be up there, hopefully with Beastboy.

And the green teen behind her, started to cry. Tears leaking out of his sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Terra", he whispered softly, "can I sit down."

"Sure you can, Beastboy."

Beastboy laid down on the bed next to her, she rolled over onto her side, and stared Beastboy in the face. She looked into his emerald green eyes, and threw her arms around his neck, and started sobbing on his shoulder. He stroked her long, honey-golden hair, as if he were comforting a baby, he whispered.

"There, there, Terra, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright."

"No it's not.", Terra sobbed, "no it's not, things will never be okay between us. You know that we can never be together. Because, of my checkered past."

"It's okay, that's your past, this is your future. I love for who you were, and who you are. I even loved you when you were slade's apprentice. Because, of your beauty then, and your beauty now. Your in-depth beauty, and your outer beauty.", Beastboy replied, and he slid his hand down Terra's back.

As he reached the bottom of her hair, he stroked the fine ends of her blonde hair. Terra looked deep into his emerald eyes, and saw that he was sincere. She felt Beastboy's hands sliding further down her back.

Then, she saw what Beastboy was trying to do.

"Are you trying to hit on me!"

"No", replied Beastboy, "I would never do that. Why do think of me like that! I'm not perverted, Terra. You know me better than that. You know I love you, for who your are, not the great figure you have.", he said motioning to her.

Then Terra hugged him even tighter. Then, as she looked into Beastboy's eyes, she felt his lips brush over hers. Then, as soon as she felt his lips, brush against hers. Soon Terra, found herself in Beastboy's arms. Then, she put her lips to his, and they found themselves, in a deep kiss. That, Terra hoped would never end.

_Meanwhile_

Dr.Killrob was standing outside Terra's door. Looking in on the scene of the two teens kissing. Dr.Killrob, thought, and thought of how he could dispose of the green teen. So, he imagined himself, in the shoes of the green teen. He imagined himself kissing Terra, but his ambitions were much higher for Terra.

But he knew, he couldn't, because let's face it; she was young and beautiful. And he was just some forty-year-old, pervert, with a mask. That had a special attraction, with a hint of lust, towards his ex-apprentice. His thoughts of lust, were going deeper, and he was becoming more amorous, and lustful for Terra by the day.

Like Beastboy, he knew he couldn't have sex with her. Because, he was forty, and she was fifteen. And lets face it, she had more amorous feelings for Beastboy. She head nothing for him, and by Jove; she didn't even know, who he was.

Dr.Killrob was pondering on how to get to Terra. How to earn her trust, how to get in a room long enough to put his "plan" into action. A teaspoon of tension, a bit of attraction, and a dash of lust.

"Damn it! My plan was so good. It's gonna fail because, she has her love, and lust for Beastboy. I never get her, I'll never earn her trust. She'll never find me attractive, unless I look like Beastboy."

_Meanwhile_

Terra and Beastboy broke apart.

"I feel like I'm being watched.", Terra whispered.

"Terra, I'll go check, it's okay babypoo , everything will be okay. And one more thing Terra, my love and lust for you will never end."


	4. Borrow The Moonlight

_So I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, my cat says hi, and so does raven. Review me or my cat will hunt you down! Okay I'm joking he won't hunt you, he'll probably just come and play with you. Reviews are needed, to boost my self-esteem! _

**Chapter four: Borrow the moonlight**

Dr.Killrob was sitting in his office thinking. His hand was resting on his temple, he was massaging it as if he had a migraine. He was thinking about how he could put his "plan" into action.

"Adrian, give me an ibuprofen, my head is killing me. And if my headache doesn't kill me first. The pain I feel, of not being with Terra will."

"Yes, _Dr.Killrob_.", Adrian said, her voice firm with sarcasm, leaking out of every note she uttered.

"Why does everything bad happen to me? Why do my plans always fail? Adrian , you have to help me out of my slump."

"Yes Dr.Killrob", Adrian said sitting on the desk.

As Adrian was sitting on the desk, Dr.Killrob realized that he had to get rid of the green teen, and Terra. To get what he wanted.

If he wanted to get what he wanted, he had to dispose of the green teen first. Then dispose of Terra, after he got what he wanted.

_Meanwhile_

"Terra, I think we should check out of the hospital now, I think you're better."

"But how do you know, Beastboy, how do you know. I could be dying for all you know."

"Terra, if you died, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's so sweet Beastboy."

"I know Terra, I know it is. And Terra, just for the record, I'm not saying that because your hot."

_Meanwhile_

As the secretary sang,

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me,_

_Still can't find what keeps me here,_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside,_

_I know your still there"_

_Meanwhile_

And Terra sung,

"_Wanting me, I can feel you hold me down,_

_Fearing you, loving him…"_

_Meanwhile_

And Dr. Killrob sung,

"_Hunting you,_

_I can smell you, _

_Alive, your heart pounding in my head,_

_Meanwhile_

And Terra sung,

"_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down,_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me,"_

Then Terra stared put the window, at the star filled sky. And she fell asleep on Beastboy's arm.

_Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, Dr.Killrob was pacing his office.

Dr.Killrob sang,

"_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you to live, to breath,_

_Your taking over me."_

Dr.Killrob stopped singing abruptly, "oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Rouge I didn't see you there."

"it's okay Dr.Killrob, you have a beautiful voice by the way."

"If I didn't know better," Dr.Killrob said, "I'd say you had more feeling for me than a secretary should."

"I do Dr.Killrob, I do have those feelings for you."

"Well Adrian, this is a pleasant surprise. Oh what am I saying, I can't be with you. Because, I want Terra. I need her, I need to be with her, I want to be by her side. I want to be the loyal man standing steadfast by her.

Through all her troubles, I will be there, even if I have to kill anyone, and everybody that gets in my way. That includes you Adrian, so you better not interfere, or you'll be dead faster than you can say shotgun."

_Meanwhile_

As Terra opened her cerulean eyes, and looked up at the indigo sky, her eyes began to water. As she thought about, how much danger her, and Beastboy were in.

"I think he knows my secret," Terra murmured, "I think he knows about Slade."

Terra stared up at the cheese-like ceiling, "why does everything go wrong when I'm around, why am I like JINX! Do I have pink hair! " she said.

"Terra you're not like Jinx, you don't have pink hair, and a horrible fashion sense."

"Oh Beastboy, thank you for your support," Terra sobbed.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh Dr.Killrob please don't, why are doing this to me, Dr.Killrob? Please, don't kill me, please," Madame rouge sobbed.

"Madame rouge, you know too much of the evil plan, I have to kill you. Because, if you went to Terra and told her of the plan, she'd be able to escape my clutches. So, this won't hurt a bit, hopefully."

At that moment, an ear piercing shriek, flooded the room. And the star filled sky above, seemed to crack, under the pressure of the shriek.

"Master, the deed is done, Rouge is dead."

Slade looked down at the mess left by the murder, red, gluttonous, blood stained the walls. Halfway up the wall, he saw the spot where she had run into the wall, after he stabbed her the first time. Then the second time he stabbed her, she stopped breathing. Then Slade noticed, the doctor's mask he was wearing, was covered in blood. As soon as he got outside, he disposed of the coat, and mask, by burning them in the trash can.

Then he murmured under his breath "Madame rouge ran into my knife, she ran into my knife ten times."

Though it wasn't until he was washing the blood off his hands, that he knew she was dead.

_Back in his apartment_

"Damn, I thought I had the girl!" Slade yelled, " this damn plan was foolproof - pose as a doctor, get Madame rouge to help. And after she helped, kill Madame rouge, and after Madame rouge was dead, Terra would be all mine."

"Oh Slade," Terra whispered, "why don't you shove your plan up your ass!"

"Wouldn't that hurt."

"Oh, I intend it to," Terra said, "take that!". Terra screamed, as she punched him.

"What the fuck was that for."

"That was for trying to kill me, and Beastboy. And this is for trying to own me, like property. Terra Markov, is not your property, she's not anyone's property! Beastboy's the only for me, I'm not his property. But, I love him, and you have a problem with that, speak now or forever hold your peace. I might be lecturing you, but it's for a good cause. But seriously, if you have a problem with me loving Beastboy, you can kiss my ass," Terra lectured.

"Well, I do have something to say, Terra I've been holding in a secret for so long. The time that went by, when you were my apprentice. You've grown so much Terra, in spirit, and in beauty. Terra, you are like a cherry blossom fluttering like a butterfly, Terra the passion I feel for you, it's deep in my heart. Burning like wildfire, all I want Terra - is you. Terra, I want you, you're part of me. Join me again, make me whole."

"Never, I'll never join you, you sick minded mother fucker."

"You little bitch, I try to woo you with passion. I tried to help you gain control."

_Flashback_

"_Don't lose control, don't lose control."_

"_Terra join me, I can help you gain control. How can you lose something you never had."_

_End of Flashback_

Terra's eyes clouded over, she thought about that faithful day, when she had met Beastboy, and fallen in love with him. But, she had a nagging feeling, that she had feelings for Slade.

"Slade, I have to tell you something, come here, closer, a little closer, "Terra whispered.

"Yes," Slade said eagerly.

"Just one more step closer, and you'll know what I have to tell you, "Terra said leaning in towards Slade. And with that, Terra slapped him across the face, leaving a vibrant mark on his face.

"Holy shit! If you had only gotten closer. Then, things would of gotten the way, I wanted them to get."

"Back off pervert.!", Beastboy said, bursting in through the door, "get your paws of my girl!"

Then the most revolting thing happened, Slade seized Terra by the waist. And brought Terra too close for comfort, and pressed his lips to hers. And then by choice, he pulled down her pants, but Terra was smart enough to know what was going to happen. If she stood there, taking crap from a pervert.

"Hi-ya," Terra screamed, as she kicked Slade right where it hurts. "Get away, now, or else."

"Or else what," Slade spat.

"Or else I'll hurt you."

"Just try."

Terra kicked him again, in the same spot - below the belt. This time, Slade actually cried from the pain.

"Ahhhhhhh," Slade cried., "that hurt."

"you go girl," Beastboy cheered, "Terra you're the best fighter ever. Your even better than Robin was. To bad Raven isn't here."

"And what's that supposed to mean Beastboy."

"All I mean is that, Terra is I don't know, Terra, basically what I'm trying to say is. I love you, I want to be with you, forever. I just hope you can forgive me, for attacking you."

"Beastboy, I forgive you, It's just that, I don't think we can be together. Because, of the danger we're facing, because of Slade. But Beastboy, you know you're like a brother to me. And you know I love you in return."

Then Beastboy, and Terra, as they leaned in, and looked into each other's eyes. They saw the reflections of all they had been through, just as they were about to kiss. Slade came up behind Terra.

"Terra, watch out!" Beastboy cried in alarm.

But before she could duck, Slade had already plunged the knife into her back.

"Ahhhhhhh," Terra cried. She fell to the ground, crumpled with pain, sobbing.

Then Beastboy noticed that Terra was crying blood. It was trickling down her cheeks, and onto her shirt. He saw the stains spreading, the Beastboy kneeled down, and clutched the dying Terra in his arms. Then before Beastboy could duck, Slade plunged the already bloody knife, into Beastboy's back.

"Ahhhhhhh," Beastboy yelled, he also crumpled up in pain, yet did not die instantly. Then he and Terra embraced while laying there, dying. Getting blood all over the persian carpet.

"Beastboy, why'd it have to end like this? Why, I wish we could have been together, forever. For all eternity, but it has to end like this," Terra sobbed.

"Terra, please don't leave me, I don't want you to die."

Then Beastboy and Terra, lying on the floor, as they embraced, they saw the whole lives flashing in each other's eyes. Seeing it from the others point of view, and then they sang a faithful balled of love. Knowing deeply, and truly, it would be there last moment together on earth.

_Terra; kiss me to fiercely hold me too tight. _

_I need help believing your with me tonight._

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying here beside you ._

_With you wanting me. _

_And just for this moment as long as your mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border line._

_And if it turns out it's over to fast I'll make every last moment last as long_

_As your mine _

_Beastboy; maybe I'm brainless I'm wise but you've got me seeing _

_Through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_but somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell_

_Both: every moment as long as your mine _

_I'll wake up my body and makeup for lost time_

_Beastboy ; say there's no future for us as a pair …_

_Both: and though I don't know I don't care just _

_For this moment as long as your mine_

_Come bee how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine borrow the _

_Moon light until it is through and I will be here _

_Holding you as long as your mine._

As they ended the beautiful, serenade, knowing there would be know reprise, they thought of the way the harmony had sounded. And as they gazed deep into each other eyes, Beastboy saw the way Terra had loved him, he saw the way Terra had looked when Slade had tried to slaughter her. As Terra looked into Beastboy's eyes, she saw why he had tried to protect her, one simple reason - love simple, and yet powerful. Terra, and Beastboy's love had moved mountains, but most of all, Terra's love for Beastboy, had almost reached the heart, of a man that tried to massacre them.

As she looked into his eyes, during there final moments, their lives draining out of there eyes. She saw the life, still twinkling in his eyes. As the embraced, for one last time, they whispered there final goodbyes. Though deep inside, they knew they'd be together again.

"Beastboy, I'll be with you, as long as your mine. But just one more night, I wish we could be together," she whispered, with last of her ebbing strength.

"Terra, together we'll be, again, floating on a cloud, in the world where nothing could harm us. Terra, I love you."

The simple, yet powerful, warm and comforting words, penetrated her ebbing mind, as she looked into Beastboy's eyes, she mustered, "We were able to conquer out biggest fear, together, Beastboy, I respect you for that, and with my respect, comes all my love. You're the only person that could of stolen my heart away, like when I first met you. Just to make this simple - I love you."

The trust they felt for each other, traveled through there bodies, one last time. They both got the warm sensation, of knowing someone loves you, deep in your heart. Even if it was only one person, Their love would always be together, eternally. And then they closed their cerulean, and emerald eyes, in unison and when they closed their eyes they

Saw only one thing Beastboy saw Terra. And Terra saw Beastboy and than their souls departed their lifeless bodies and departed this earth together and they we're born to be together dancing through life till the very end.

_-FIN_


End file.
